


Lookalike

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: After a terrible break-up, Draco and y/n meet again- but this time she with another man who quite resembles Draco. Based on the song Lookalike by Conan Gray.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 14





	Lookalike

The Three Broomsticks was crowded to say the least. A chill Saturday night and everyone trying to have a good time. Draco Malfoy found himself staring at his half empty glass of firewhiskey. He didn’t know how many glasses of it he had already drowned already. The only thing he wanted to do was distract himself from the (y/h/c) beauty sitting a few tables ahead on him. He clenched his jaw and his hold on his drink tightened as he saw you kiss the unfamiliar man who sat next to you.

The man had blond hair but not blond enough. He had grey eyes but not grey enough. He looked a lot like Draco when you were dating him but nothing could compare him to the feeling you got whenever you were with the Slytherin Prince.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a hot summer night when you found yourself roaming Diagon Alley. You visited every shop trying to get over the boredom. All the aimless walking led you to Knockturn Alley. Borgin and Burkes. You read the shop’s name. It was a weird looking shop.

You didn’t have anything else to do so decided to go inside. You found yourself looking at creepy artefacts when you entered the shop. You went further inside despite your mind telling you not to. You heard silent cries behind a huge cabinet. When you finally saw the person behind the cabinet, you found yourself looking at Draco Malfoy.

His gorgeous blond hair falling on his face. He looked his he was having a panic attack. You were immediately by his side, whispering comforting words. Draco did not think much and threw his arms around you. He didn’t care who it was. He just needed someone to hold. You were surprised but still hugged him back.

When Draco’s cries finally subsided, he looked at you. He was shocked to find (y/n) (y/l/n), his crush since third year. He didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or angry. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Are you okay?” You ignored his question. “Oh, fuck! Of course you’re not. Tell me, Draco, what can I do to make you feel better?” You wanted to see him smile. Even though, he always looked handsome, you didn’t like it when he cried.

“J-just…just stay,” he heard himself whisper. He didn’t know what had gotten inside him. He was here to check the vanishing cabinet, not cry on someone’s shoulder. But when he found you here, he felt oddly comfortable.

“Okay.” You whispered back and took a seat next to him. You held his had tightly, hoping he’d feel the warmth through you; and he did. He felt surprisingly content with you around him.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day, you saw Draco in the hallway. You called his name but he ignored you. You were confused. He kept walking away. You knew something was wrong so you decided to follow him. You saw enter the room of requirements. You went inside closely behind him. Draco stopped in front of a similar looking cabinet like the one you saw in Borgin and Burkes. “Draco!” You called.

He quickly turned to face you. He looked like he had seen a ghost but he snapped out of it, putting his usual cold face. “Why the fuck are you following me, (y/l/n)?” He snarled.

“What’s wrong?” You asked instead.

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t know! I just don’t like it when you’re sad,”

“Well, too bad, (y/n). I’m already fucked up.” His eyes started filling with tears. He hated feeling so vulnerable and he hated having you witness him like this.

“I can help, Draco. Tell me what’s wrong,”

“I can’t!” He cried. “I can’t. He’ll kill me; or worst, he’ll kill her. I have to do this,” he whispered the last bit, tears falling freely from his eyes.

You rushed to him and pulled him in a tight embrace. “Shh, it’s okay, Draco.” You murmured in his ears. “It’s okay. I am here with you.”

Draco held you for a long time. You were the only person who made him feel safe.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

You walked out of your last class for the day. You felt someone’s hand of your shoulder. You turned around to find Draco smiling at you. He looked better than yesterday. “(y/n), can I talk to you in private?” He asked. He talked further when he saw you nod your head. “Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight.” With that, he walked away leaving behind a confused you.

After dinner, you walked towards the Astronomy tower. When you reached, you saw Draco looking at the stars. “Draco,” You said softly. You saw him turn around and his eyes met yours. They were beautiful steel grey. You felt like you could drown in them forever. You snapped out of your thoughts by Draco who decided to speak.

“Thank you for coming here tonight,” he said. “And thank you for being there for me.” He looked his feet. “I can’t tell you about it but I’d appreciate if you would stay. I know it’s selfish of me to ask and I understand if you don’t.” You took his hands in yours and gave them a light squeeze.

“Of course I’ll stay, Draco.” You gave him a genuine smile. “Always.” He smile back at you.

“Mind if we sneak out to Hogsmeade?” He asked.

“Like now?”

“Yes.”

“I’d love to.” You knew if wasn’t the best idea but you felt rebellious today. You wanted to spend time with Draco.

You and Draco walked through the streets on Hogsmeade, your hands intertwined. The pair of you talked about anything and everything.  
It was starting to get late so you both decided to head back. You looked into Draco’s eyes. They glimmered under the village lights. When your eyes met, you felt like you were in one of those muggle movies. Draco leaned down so your faces were just an inch apart. He glanced at your lips before looking back in your eyes. “Can I?” He whispered.

You connected your lips to his instead of answering. The kiss started out slow. It was short but sweet. He went for another kiss, this time it was passionate. You felt him smile into the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Draco snapped out of your memory and ordered another glass of firewhiskey. Despite the amount of drinks he had, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He watched as the man pulled you in a hug. You looked comfortable his arms but nothing like the comfort Draco gave you; but he’s gone. You aren’t his anymore.

When you look at those eyes, do you think of mine, (y/n)? And when you look at that smile, do I cross your mind? Draco thought. He watched as you got up to leave the pub. He walked up to you and held your arm. You turned around looked at the man you once loved. Maybe you still loved him.

“Draco,” You whispered in shock.

“Fancy seeing you here, (y/n).” He said, his jaw clenched.

“You too. How are you?”

“Not good,” He said looking into your eyes.

“Draco, we-” you were cut off by Draco who spoke again.

“I know we can’t redo what was once us but we both I know I’ve won, (y/n).”

“But I love him.” You said, starting at the floor. It wasn’t the complete truth. You loved your boyfriend but not like you loved Draco.

“You’re saying, it’s really love this time but honey, you aren’t fooling anyone. Even though, we’re done; you know he’s just a lookalike, (y/n).”

You didn’t say anything because you knew he was right. No one could ever love you like Draco did but you both just weren’t meant to be. “I have to go.” With that, you sped out of the pub, leaving Draco behind you.

The pair of you were broken. After the war, both of you tried to work it out. Though, you loved him unconditionally and he loved you back; it just didn’t work out.

Draco admits that he thinks about your sometimes; almost every single night. He’s tried his best to erase you from his mind but it felt impossible. You were the only thing he thought about. He wished he could find your lookalike, maybe it would be easier to move one that way.

He hoped that when you looked at the other man’s eyes, you thought of his and when you saw that smile, Draco crossed your mind. He hoped that in your head, you saw him instead because you’ve been in his since the day you two broke up. He couldn’t lie anymore, he desperately needed your lookalike.


End file.
